Tall-nut
:For other uses, see Tallnut (disambiguation). Tall-nut is a defensive plant appearing in both of the main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It costs 125 sun and has an identical recharge time of the Wall-nut, but also has twice as much health. Additionally, Tall-nut can also block several flying enemies from passing through, forcing them to eat it instead. Origins Tall-nut is based on the edible walnut seed, specifically the Juglans regia. Its name is a cross between "Wall-nut" and "tall", referring to Tall-nut's incredible height helping the plant blocking flying enemies and the fact that it is a nut. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut is unlocked after completing Level 3-8. Tall-nut can block the following enemies: *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Pogo Zombie Tall-nuts can withstand 144 bites, and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites, before finally being eaten at 144 bites. Winning Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts and Magnet-shrooms will give the player the Sproing! Sproing! achievement. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as Wall-nut's upgrade. The player needs to spend 250 sun to upgrade the Wall-nuts. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' To obtain Tall-nut, the player must complete Wild West - Day 18 in the international version or buy it for 200,000 coins in the Chinese version. It can prevent the following zombies from advancing: *Imp Pirate Zombies launched by Imp Cannons when not bursting *Zombie Bull Riders launched by Zombie Bulls and Rodeo Legend Zombies *Rodeo Legend Zombies (not a low-flying zombie itself, but Tall-nut negates its charge attack) *Jetpack Zombies *Blastronaut Zombies *Dodo Rider Zombies *Bug Zombies and its variants *Balloon Zombies Tall-nuts can withstand 160 bites and its appearance changes at 53 bites and 107 bites before being eaten at 160 bites. Using Plant Food on five Tall-nuts in a single level will give the player the High Five achievement. Tall-nut is also an upgrade for Wall-nut for 1000 sun in Beghouled, along with Endurian. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Tall-nut gains an additional layer of metal armor, capable of withstanding 120 bites or a single smash from a Gargantuar. Costumed Tall-nut gains a crystal armor with 480 health points. Level upgrade Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Guardian Armor: Heals itself and gives armor to all allies that blocks some damage. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online In Adventure Mode Gives itself armor that will absorb a certain amount of damage from enemies. Strategies Tall-nut shares the role with Wall-nut as a buffer layer between other offensive plants and the incoming horde. Compared to its cousin, Tall-nut will have more trouble getting deployed in the early game due to increased cost but makes up for it with superior performance in the following level thanks to the significantly increased durability. Tall-nut's usefulness is also due to the plant's unique ability to block flying zombies and prevent them from creating chaos in the player's defense line. Tall-nut can significantly boost the effectiveness of plants with limited attack range such as Spikeweed and Bonk Choy by holding the zombies in place for them to attack. Being a defensive plant, Tall-nut can also be instantly replaced with Wall-nut First Aid as long as there is visual degradation. Imitater can remedy Tall-nut's long recharge time issue - even then, however, Tall-nut should never be completely relied on in Survival: Endless and the Endless Zones, as the massive amount of zombies can quickly overwhelm the plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies Planting Tall-nut on Lily Pad is a simple way to block Dolphin Rider Zombie and make him lose his dolphin. However, the player should bear in mind that never plant Tall-nut on the rightmost column. The Dolphin Rider Zombie can jump over it for unknown reasons. Pogo Party Tall-nut is a good choice for Pogo Party, as it can block the incoming Pogo Zombies and render them much less of a threat to the player's defense. However, this will prevent the player from earning the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While the sequel has slightly buffed Tall-nut's health, the situation itself has become worse for the plant for a variety of reasons: The greatly increased amount of enemies that can instantly destroy plants has reduced the viability of defensive plants, while Blover's ability being generally improved means that flying enemies will be much less of a threat to the player in general. Additionally, Tall-nut faces direct competition in utility with Infi-nut, whose Plant Food force field can also block flying zombies as well as countering various other zombies' abilities. Because of its ability, Tall-nut is useful for blocking flying enemies as mentioned above. Tall-nut is also a decent choice for Save Our Seeds levels and preventing zombies from trampling flowers. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Due to a hitbox issue, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. *When zombies are eating it, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However, in the DS version, it is still moving. *The only Tall-nuts in I, Zombie are on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *In the Nintendo DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the first Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *In the Nintendo DS version, the second stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after getting the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.1.3 version of the Chinese version, if one obtained its costume, it will appear to have already gained armor. *One of its costumes surprisingly resembles Monkey D. Luffy's straw hat and red striped tank top. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *It makes two cameos in this game. The first being in the mission A Fight to the Finish Line, and the second being the event card, Go-Nuts. See also *Defensive plants *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut First Aid *High Five es:Nuez cáscara-rabiasru:Высоко-орехzh:高坚果pl:Tall-nut Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Pool Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgrades Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants